User talk:ClericofMadness
Almost forgot these: Old Talk CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 Meta I'm a member of a group known as the Meta. We found a post on your site that we need info on. We need to know how valid the info is, as I'm sure you know because you do it on this site. Most of this stuff is made up to scare people. The following is a link to a post on your site about a group known as the "Watchers" I need to know any info you have about this and how valid it is or if it is made up for the sake of the purpose of this site. creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/ready Thank you for your cooperation Dallas Jack Hendrickson 20:23, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I cannot say for sure anything on the topic of Ready, as I neither wrote nor uploaded it. Try asking the author/uploader? (Check the History) ClericofMadness 20:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Bill Here its real bill now. RayWJ hacked me. I changed my passwords and removed the open ports and the malicus software "My mom told me never to kick people. On a chatroom its an exception." User:Bill9929 20:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Unfinished Pastas Hey, I've been checking articles as much as I can (down to the U in the listing), but new submissions are mostly unfinished, which is driving me insane haha could you add a reminder of this rule in the main page of the wiki? Hopefully, whoever wants to share their work can actually read as much as they (think they) can write. Volkoronado 22:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) What I need to do is push a rules update that reminds people about that, and then start handing out bans. ClericofMadness 22:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Cleric he have a problem. Ray is back this time his account is LinkforpresidentSUCKS. He's posted links with trogen, and other viruses. B& ClericofMadness Ray made a account called ClericofMadneess He told us he was you. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 22:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) B& ClericofMadness He also made a nother account called Cloverbetme!! B& ClericofMadness Publishing Hey Cleric... I just wanted to know if you know of anywhere that I could actually publish my (good cough cough) works. I desperately need money and any revenue (preferably writing) helps. Get back to me if you can help me out. Thanks... Mr.Zalgopasta I promise, if I knew, I would tell you. I would love to be able to publish my own as well D: ClericofMadness 02:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Publishing's a bitch ain't it? I just decided to take a shot at asking since you're a grad. Thanks anyway :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 15:53, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Is chat dead or is my computer having issues? "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 18:19, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat's dead on my end as well. I assume wikia is having issues with it. Time to read their blogs... ClericofMadness 18:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I my comp the chat won't show up. Weird. How about the secrets within IRC can be an alternate route until chat is fixed "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 19:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry D: Simba7032 01:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Is this related to chat beoming read only or whatever? Hi. Just wanted to say hi to the HA of the site. Actually, I'm just trying to get a badge and you were the first user I saw. So, hi. Me4ever22c 15:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Reporting User Beanisawsome1has deleted pony-related pastas for no apparent reason. *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_is_Magic_-_The_Lost_Episode *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Frienship_is_Magic_-_Party_of_One_-_Deleted_scene *http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Luna_Game Hello, Cleric. I hope this is the correct way to contact you. I haven't had much time to explore wikia and figure it out. Anyways, I know that in order to write an original creepypasta, you have to have a screenshot of it. Does it have to be posted on 4chan, though? Can I post it on a website like... Tumblr, or something? BigMouth12349 20:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Cleric is experiencing technical diffulculties but i am here to help. We kind of bailed on the posting to /x/ rule. If you dont want people messing up the stuff you made you can put it as OC but make sure its added to the User Submissions and the Article Listing (which applys to ALL PASTAS) "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 21:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I understand. Thank you very much! BigMouth12349 01:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there this guy named Chandler Evans making categories and marking pastas for deletion. Angry Robot 21:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Angry Robot, just trying to help, its what I usually have to do, I have 3 friends and they aren't the best writers. So I usually have to help them and organize their suff, its just force of habit. Sorry. :( Chandler Evans 21:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Retagged. Check, and double check. Both pastas were entirely my creation, and I have now given them an 'OC' tag. Out of curiosity, what exactly does 'OC' stand for? Original Contribution? Your worst fears. 21:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Typically, it means Original Content. ClericofMadness 22:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) CSPSWHatever Y'need t'lock me CHPSWhatever art'cles so th' trolls can' get t'them. I sure hope i didn' make it too obvious it were mine. Chemiisan 15:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Cleric. I just want to tell you i will be recording everything on chat. Also this user named Superguy163 spamed the hell out of chat and i caught him in the act."Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them" User:Linkforpresident 20:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. As I said before, I made two posts about pointsgaming before I knew what the rules were. I am now familiar with the rules and will not do this again. As for the category thing, I just learned about that now, and will now ask you before I add catgories. I am very sorry if I may have caused you inconvenience, or made you do something by accident because of me. I really liek this wiki and I will do ANYTHING to stay on it. I especially love the fact that there are many good stories on here. If I do anything else wrong, please make sure to alert me on my talk page. Ydoc5212 18:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC)ydoc5212 Halloween, woo-o-o-o~ Hey Cleric. Since the writing contest is over now and my submission doesn't qualify (for reasons of both time and length), I'd like to volunteer as a judge. This sounded fun before but, you know, fairness. Does that sound OK with you? Let me know if so, and how to go about it. Javer80 18:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, review the entries--all 13 of them--and email me with your opinions. I have printed out the entries myself and will be reading over them. I was trying to score them based on Story Content (25), Title/Image useage/creativity (15), Readability/Grammar (5), and Overall Originality (5) for X/50. You are, though, more than welcome to come up with your own system ClericofMadness 19:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) My pasta. hey, about my pasta... im not sure if it should be in the being categories or cryptids. you added being and i added cryptids. i thought the rake was a cryptid, not a being? anyways. thank you for your time. "Shhh.. just go to sleep..." -TreyTheNinja 19:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Is it about the Rake or a different, unknown being? ClericofMadness 19:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) the rake and slenderman :) "Shhh.. just go to sleep..." -TreyTheNinja 19:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Not why I made the blog, but O.K. I accidentally made an edit and didnt't want to click it. How do i get out of that page without saving the edit or x'ing it out? I already saved the blank edit...What can I do? that last post was mine. >:( I keep annoying myself with typing errors!!! sorry. :( Ydoc5212 20:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC)ydoc5212 There is a spam pasta called "Exam". Can you remove it? It is only three sentences, each with their own paragraph. I wanted to alert you to this and I hope that you get this message. Hello, just wanted to say you were doing a good job! Keep it creepy!Kinshi57 01:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Kinshi57 hello,Cleric. nelfen and i just made a wiki and we would like to know how to delete and rename categories None540 09:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) They told me to send it to you. Here it is. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Then_I_Realized HaileyForever 17:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) HaileyForever I wanted to ask you, if you catagorized my Don't Read This as a Marked for Review, does it mean it's bad? Or you don't like it. It means it's marked as something that I want to review. :P Or that needs reviewing ClericofMadness 20:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) A Category Suggestion Hello, I've been very curious about one specific section as of late and wanted to ask about it. I know there's a little problem with people adding too many pages to categories, so I wanted to get cleared with you on this first. I'd like to know why there aren't any categories for Children/Little Girls or Stalking, as both seem to play a big role in many creepypastas I've been seeing recently, including those I've been writing myself. They seem like they could be used very frequently, and not just for the points, so I'm curious as to why they don't exist as of yet. If it's alright with you, would you permit me to create them for distribution, or could you possibly create them yourself? They seem helpful. Never underestimate a writer. 20:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ^ No offense, my good man, but picture the Categories as Genres. As you say almost every creepypasta involves Children (whether spirit children, demonic, real, cute, ugly, et al) and/or Stalking. They would be very broad categories, while the idea behind them is to make them specific and easy to identify. Just my opinion. Volkoronado 20:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I have a category suggestion! You know those really, really short creepypastas like Bad Dream? Maybe there could be a category for those ones that are extremely short and effective. I know of a few other ones as short as Bad Dream, but I'm not sure the name of them. Cleric! Back and still editing. Sorry I was gone for awhile, I just had so much school, but the 2 minutes that I got back I banned a troll and undid his edits. Weirdozzy 14:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) BROFIST ClericofMadness 14:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The Glass people Pasta Review. Glass people has some grammar issues, but nothing major, can you fix them? If not then I will get to it tonight when I have more time, I am at school right now. Weirdozzy 14:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can take a look at it. Any computing I am able to do is a limited affair. My laptop is DED. ClericofMadness 14:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lost Cormecial i dont want to sound rude by why you deleted the category ghost in the lost cormecial the pasta does has to do with ghostsPBJsandwich 16:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC)PBJsandwich First and foremost. C-O-M-M-E-R-C-I-A-L. Secondly, no. The focus is NOT about ghosts. The objects were moving, but it is not central to the story. That's like a pasta mentioning the characters playing a game at the beginning to set the scene, but the video game playing lasts for only a sentence and they move one; you wouldn't mark that Video Games. ClericofMadness 18:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you I thanksth thou for the knowledge! Weirdozzy 18:29, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Watcher hey about my new pasta: The Watcher of the Forest why is it marked? "I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it." -TreyTheNinja 22:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Because it is a WALL-O-TEXT totally lacking in paragraphs for starters...ClericofMadness 22:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) um......Hey Uncle Cleric. I accidently created another category. Could you maybe delete it? It was a complete accident, it won't happen again. yeah srry bout that it slipped my mind but i fixed it. "I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it." -TreyTheNinja 00:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think i've been hacked, it says I'm in chat and I can't, and it says I'm connected and i'm not! (Squidevil, AKA. User: Suprememessage) 01:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) @SM that was a connection issue. Everything is back to normal. Bill9929a 01:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) This Image 20:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC)]]I assume, if the watermark can be read...there lol, but I think it was posted on /x/ given its filename. ClericofMadness 20:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cleric I think we may have to think about adding new sections or catogories for art, we'll have to discuss any feasable method on such allowing such content without being overrun. Also I'm getting complaints about the recipe catagory, about it not 'fitting in', we also need to discuss the future about that as well. Anyone who has any points or views on these two topics, message me on my talk page. Bushcraft Medic 00:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Who is complaining? And where? ClericofMadness 00:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you help me, my chat is messed up! Would help if I knew who you were... ...Cloverwifeperson. Have you refreshed the chat window? What messages are you recieving? And are you and Clover in chat on the same browser? ClericofMadness 02:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Captcha I will read one to conform that I am not a spambot Bill9929a I AM REALLY CONFUSED Ok, so I was making a TROLL PASTA. Not a SPAM. I got my idea from "TEH DAY OF ALL TEH BLOOD" and tried to model that. I tried to make my pasta as long as possible so it wouldn't be considered SPAM. Aren't TROLL PASTAS allowed? Norbeast is spamming the shit out of chat. "I don't suffer from insanity; I enjoy every minute of it." -TreyTheNinja 19:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I cna't do anything in chat, but he's already banned. It will happen soon I hope. ClericofMadness 19:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy matey. You've somehow made me make a Mario Kart DS emblem from your picture. Thank you. Mike Spamm 23:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC)Mike Spamm Chat sp@mmers Spicy, and hailey are spamming chat constantly even after i told them to stop. Mostly Hailey is spamming. I have the screencaps here http://img40.imageshack.us/img40/4201/spammerscreencaps.png Bill9929a 19:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC)